


Seijoh 4 x Hinata

by lalathebambi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Height Differences, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, i don't know how to tag, not beta read we die like men, seijoh four x hinata, these five need more content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi
Summary: A collection of matsuhanaiwaoihina one shots, which also includes any combination of Hinata and my favorite Seijoh third years.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 230
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	Seijoh 4 x Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I blame MooksMookin and spacegirlkj for making me fall in love with Seijoh 4 x Hinata. Y’all should check out their stories, especially their idol AU. (pls don’t bombard them with update comments tho, updates will come when they come.) Anyways here are some oneshots for matsuhanaiwaoihina, which includes any combination of Hinata and the four, be it with one of them, two of them, or all of them (teehee). Some might have more than one part, some are purely one-shots. Any who, I hope you enjoy them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did hell was Hinata supposed to know that the four people who gave him the best sex of his life were fucking best friends. 
> 
> "fuck me"
> 
> “It seems like we all did Shou-chan. It also seems like we all want to again."

Hinata Shouyou had always had a small crush on his math tutor. To be fair everyone had a crush on Iwaizumi Hajime. He was tall, had an amazing body, beautiful olive green eyes that matched his perfected sculpted face, a smile that could bring back the dead, a voice able to turn on the straightest of men, and had the whole gruff exterior but is actually soft going for him. On top of that, he was one of the top students of the university. 

_ How could you not have a crush on him? _

Hinata thought to himself as he tried his best not to ogle the hot man in front of him. He should be paying attention to the words his tutor was saying. Afterall, Iwaizumi-san was taking time from his free time to explain the horror that is calculus to him, and he should be showing his gratitude by focusing on his explanation to pass the upcoming final. Instead, Hinata was focusing on his biceps and how absolutely delicious they looked in the tight form fitting short sleeved shirt he was wearing.

“Hinata,” Iwaizumi’s knowing voice broke him from his quickly turning dirty thoughts. 

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata gulped at the small smirk that began to form on the older boy’s face. What made everything harder, was the fact Hinata had somehow also attracted the other male’s attention. 

“You seem to be a bit distracted, should we take a break?” Iwaizumi’s fake concern was lost on Hinata, who by now was familiar with the other’s teasing. 

“Yes, please.” 

That’s all Hinata needed to say for the normally responsible tutor to get up and lock the door, before said tutor slammed the ginger onto the desk, not giving two shits about the papers that flew off. 

While Hinata didn’t get much help with calculus that day, he sure got a lot of help with anatomy.

***

Despite his innocent and young appearance, Hinata Shouyou was not blind. Sure when he first started college he still had the obliviousness he had in highschool. But, after almost a whole year of being in college, and being taken under the wing of the resident party animal/flirting master, Kuroo Tetsurou, he could recognize when someone wanted to fuck him.

Kuroo’s best friend, the resident sexy heartthrob/ fuck boy, Oikawa Tooru wanted to fuck him. 

If the eye fucking from across the bar wasn’t enough of evidenve, being currently pinned against the hall way wall with his legs wrapped around the other male as they roughly made out was defintely enough proof. 

Hinata was already moaning and panting as Oikawa worked his mouth on his neck while grinding their erections together.

“My, My, Sho-chan sure is eager,” Oikawa teased when Hinata thrusted back in need.

“Oikawa-san. Storage room. Now.” Hinata managed to stutter out in between his moans. 

Oikawa smirked cockily, but still obeyed Hinata’s request. 

What made the night unforgettable, wasn’t the fact that they did it all night in a storage room of a bar and were embarrassingly caught by a few people. Hinata would never tell the smug brunette this, but he was grateful for the older male’s vast experience in the arts of pleasure. 

***

Hinata Shouyou loved his friends, he really did. They were the most supportive straight friends a gay guy could have. But, seriously he did not need them mendling in his love life and setting him up on blind dates with other gay guys. The last time they set him up, they set him with an emotionally stunted asshole. Granted, they were good friends now, but that still didn’t change the fact that the date was any less of a disaster. 

Hinata sighed as he entered the restaurant. He was trying not to be too hopeful, but he was still hoping at the very least, the two could have a decent conversation instead of awkwardly staring at anything but each other. 

The hostess led him to his table after telling her his reservation. He didn’t know what to expect, but when he saw the well defined back and the dark curly hair of his blind date, he became a little more hopeful. 

When he reached the table, he coughed to grab the man’s attention and introduce himself. However, his voice got caught in his throat when his date turned to face him. 

He definitely wasn’t expecting his friends to hook him up with someone so fucking attractive. He had thick eyebrows and eyes that matched his dark messy hair and a good natured grin on his face.

The male absolutely towered him when he stood up, “Hello. You must be Hinata Shouyou, I’m Matsukawa Issei. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

_ ‘Holy shit, _ ’ Hinata thought,  _ ‘Tanaka-san didn’t tell me my date would be tall, dark and handsome.’ _

“T-the pleasure is all mine, Matsukawa-san,” Hinata stuttered out as he shook the other male’s much bigger hand. He blushed hard when Matsukawa smirked and winked at him.

The date was anything but awkward. It was filled with laughter, teasing, flirting and secret touches. 

Hinata could definitely say he got more than a decent conversation, seeing that he ended up handcuffed and moaning in Matsukawa’s bed by the end of the night.

***

Hinata Shouyou was having the time of his life. Two of his best friends, since forever, were finally getting married. He had been there for it all, the puppy crushes during elementary, the awkward pinning of middle school, and the official dating in highschool. He was glad that with everything that had changed in his life with college and shit, that their friendship was the one thing that remained constant. 

Izumi and Koji were the cutest couple, and were the physical representation of couple goals. Hinata had helped Koji with the proposal during Spring Break, when the three decided to take a trip to the beach. Since he couldn’t be the bestman to both grooms, it was decided that he would officiate the wedding. It was fitting considering he was the reason the two stopped being idiots and started dating.

The ceremony didn’t leave a single eye dry, Hinata had to recite some of his parts with tears strolling down his face. After the bawling of the three best friends from Hinata’s speech and the first dance of the newlyweds, the reception was wild. What made it more wild was his dancing partner of the night, Izumi cousin or something, Hanamaki Takahiro.

The two danced the whole night together, no matter what type of song it was,be it slow or club music. Hinata enjoyed it all, but if he had to choose, he would have to say, he enjoyed grinding on Hanamaki the most. 

“Careful, Hinata, you’re treading on dangerous water here,” the light brown haired male growled in his ear, after he had thrown his arms around the brunette’s neck and brought their bodies even closer. 

Hinata turned to face the much taller male, his arms still around the other’s neck. Having a boost of confidence from being tipsy, he pulled the gorgeous male down to his level and whispered, “I like danger, Hanamaki-san.”

In Hinata’s humble opinion, the best way to end a wild reception party was with slutty wedding sex in the limo*. 

***

Hinata Shouyou wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He wouldn’t consider himself a slut by all means, and even if he was that was nobody’s business but his. However, right at this moment with his past four recent hookups staring at him, fucking smirking, he almost wished he was a virgin. Almost. 

“Well, well, would you look at that, apparently we were all talking about the same Chibi-chan,” Hanamaki grinned as if this was the most amusing thing in the world.

“I mean Oikawa is a whore and I’m not surprised Makki and I have the same taste, but who knew Iwaizumi was also into chibis.”

“Shut it Matsun. You are in no place to make me sound like a pervert,” Matsukawa shrugged at Iwaizumi jab, with no care in the world.

Hinata smacked his forehead, of course this would happen to him out of all people, of course the four people who he had the best sex of his life with were best friends, “fuck me,” he muttered underneath his breath. 

“It seems like we all did Shou-chan. It also seems like we all want to again,”Oikawa purred at him causing shivers to run down his spine. 

He knew the action didn’t go unnoticed, when all four guys’ eyes darkened with desire. 

Someone kill him now.

***

1*: For the first person to guess what show I was referencing, I will write an AU of their choice for this collection of oneshots,

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I hope y'all liked it! If you wanna talk more about Haikyuu or just in general, feel free to reach out to me through the following.
> 
> Twitter: lalathebambi  
> Tumblr: lalathebambi


End file.
